BIG CROSSOVER!
by awrzdcvolfj
Summary: This is a crossover between lots of films. From me and my crazy friend. Not to be taken seriously.
1. MADNESS FROM STARJESTER12 AND HER FRIEND

**Me and my good (and crazy) friend, decided to write a one-shot. This is a movie verse story. It is a crossover between Thunderbirds, Lord of the Rings, Narnia, Star Wars, Sky High, Shrek, Kung Fu Panda, Winnie the Pooh, Madagascar, Hoodwinked, Despicable me,+ Eragon and Romeo and Juliet. This is just a bit of fun, not to be taken seriously.**

**Crazy friend AU- hello mad viewers! I am not at all mad. No really. I am totally sane dude! ;)**

Once upon a time, a very long time ago now. About last Friday, there was a Galaxy far, far away.

In this galaxy, there lived the Star Wars dudes.

One was called Romeo, who liked to hang around with his close friend Juliet, and then there was Po, a giant Panda, who liked to do the wooshie finger hold on people.

There was also one, who was called Wolf the Clueless and Red, there was also Granny the Fearless. Shrek also lived there with Fiona and Donkey.

There was also Gru, a Russian criminal, who is out buying some more plutonium, according to his adopted daughter Agnes, so we're afraid, you might not meet him.

Agnes was obsessed with unicorns. Now, there also lived in this galaxy a young man by the name of Anakin Skywalker, sadly, he is rather loony because he thinks he can walk on air, hence the name Skywalker. All the other Jedi, keep him locked up for fear that he may try and walk on air and end up dead.

Let's begin the story. Piglet was walking around one day, minding his own business, when he was ambushed by a group of yellow banana-like creatures, with boring or maybe funny names like Dave, Bob, and Paul. These, said: "PAPOY! PAPOY! PAPOY!" Thankfully, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Flew down, and snatched up Piglet. He was riding on his good dragon Safira. Unluckily, he was looking for something for dinner, and thought that Pork chops would be nice for a change.

At that exact point in time, Saruman, who was on his way home from a fundraising meeting for the Sadistic Villains Society, saw Piglet's predicament and rescued him. However, Saruman then bankrupted Piglet by robbing him for money for the Sadistic Villains Society. He then gave Piglet to Legolas, who luckily was a vegetarian. Legolas released Piglet and sent him home. However Piglet was captured by our old friend, Wolf the Clueless, who unluckily was not a vegetation. Piglet called International Rescue.

"So ... urm..." Alex the Lion said at the desk of International Rescue. He was the secretary. "My name is Piglet" Piglet growled, angrily. VERY angrily. "Ah ok. Piglet, so um, yeah. What are doing here at International Rescue?" "I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES!". At _that_ moment in time, the little yellow bananas, were walking home with a hostage. A unicorn tamer called Eragon. He used to have a dragon, but Aragorn, wanted it for dinner, but took a liking to the blue... blue... bluey... dragony... Thing, and kept her. The unicorn tamer, was becoming part elf.

Piglet at _that_ moment in time was being de-pinkafied by Wolf because he hated the colour pink. Piglet was still on the radio to IR, but Wolf, being the Clueless Wolf he was, thought that he was just talking to himself and decided he was mad. Piglet yelled

"I am being de-pinkafied by a stupid wolf ready to be eaten, that is my emergency. HELP ME!" "Ok, Ok, no need to yell, I'm not deaf. We are on our way." Alex turned away from the computer and said "Thunderbirds are GO!"

Jeff, rather annoyed, said "That was my line!"

Somewhere out there in this vast, but silly, but tiny galaxy, Denethor was teaching English punctuation, as demonstrated in another fanfiction story.

"This is a full stop-.- We use it to show the end of a sentence."

Somewhere on Hoth, a snowy planet in that galaxy not-so-far-away, there was a psychiatric hospital, where Gollum, was squealing in agony at the gerbils in the beds next to him, who hadn't done him any harm. They were very paranoid. Paragerbils, they also did Parachuting. They had an owner, who never actually comes into the story, but we think she was in the psychiatric hospital too.

Somewhere _else_ out there, the Thunderbirds had just been launched. Jeff's sons had been, as can be imagined, rather bemused at the fact that they had been sent to rescue a pig that was about to be eaten, as they liked a touch of pork chops themselves but had been raised not to question orders. On the way they picked up Pooh, who, as can be imagined, was rather worried about Piglet. When they arrived they rescued Piglet and sent him home.

On Hoth, there was a new crazy person called Cadi Spenser. With her there was her best friend Alice Lowery, who had already been there before, she owned the paragerbils.

Oh look, there is Gru; he must have come here in his search for plutonium. Let's talk to him.

Hello? Mr Gru?

"Go away I'm at home not on Hoth."

Urr no you're not. We can see you.

"This is just a hologram."

No it's not.

"Yes it is. Listen to this, "Please leave a message""

Ok. Bye Gru. He wasn't very friendly.

Gru went home and had tea with the dudes from Sky High and all the characters from this story. Piglet stayed well away from Wolf and Aragorn but stayed near to Legolas who he thought was nice for being a vegetarian.

They all lived happily ever after except Aragorn and Wolf who both lost their dinner but were well compensated.

They all sang the mad song.

**The mad song will be in the next chapter.**

**Plz review.**

_P.S. IT'S THE NOT CRAZY PERSON AGAIN. I am still sane. I am still a Psychiatrist. I must be sane if I'm a Psychiatrist! I hope you enjoyed this totally sane story. BYYEE!_


	2. MORE MADNESSS FROM STARJESTER12 AND ETC

**HELLO AGAIN! This is me again. Have you missed me and my crazy friend? Of course you have. Now, are you ready for the next exciting instalment of BIG CROSSOVER? That was a rhetorical question. I said that the mad song would be in this chapter. Sadly, developments have come up that means this is a chapter two and not the mad song. What am I talking about, sadly is not a word we use here in BIG CROSSOVER. We are adding a few more films, these are Pirates of the Caribbean, Doctor Who*, the Lion King 1&2 and that is all for now. We may suddenly have new ideas halfway through but this is all for now. This same 'psychiatrist' is currently multitasking by playing the cornet and writing this story.**

***Doctor who is a TV series. Back in the ol' days there was one movie featuring the 8****th**** Doctor.**

**Disclaimer – I forgot to do a disclaimer so here it is. The penguins tell me I own these films but I doubt that would go down well in court so let's just say I don't own them.**

_Crazy friend AU – Heyy fans! Welcome back! I am still as sane as 2 weeks ago, and I am still a psychiatrist! Even though there was the incident with the chicken noodles, but let's not talk about that. Anyway, sorry about forgetting NAAARRRNNNIIIAA, in our last chapter, we just forgot, cos we had to go outside. Also, I am totally gonna use my favourite quotes from Prince Caspian, so WATCH OUT! O I thanketh thee for reading this uncrazy, AU._

Our story continues with all the characters from the last chapter going on a picnic together. Now, when they went, they walked into PK's house (Professor Kirke) and walked into Mrs Macready who thought they were more evacuees from London although Jeff and many others were adults. She merely thought that they were coming with the evacuees, there was also the animals who Mrs Macready thought were merely pets although I doubt a lion, a giraffe, a hippo, a zebra, a bear and a dragon would go down well on the London tube. They would probably create mass panic and many people going to the psychiatrist because they saw a mystical creature.

Now, Juliet, (The one in the galaxy far, far away about last Friday) had taken a liking to an evacuee, by the name of Edmund Pevensie. (To the detestment of her good friend Romeo ) She would follow him around, asking to hold his hand, but from the great story Prince Caspian, Edmund used one of his old phrases. "I'M NOT HOLDING YOUR HAND!" much to the disappointment of Edmund, she totally ignored him. Now, currently, Piglet was still minding his own business, and then suddenly, he was (it went successfully this time,) abducted by the little yellow banana-like creatures, otherwise known as Minions.

When he was brought to Gru's house, his adopted daughter, Agnes, took a liking to him and dropped her obsession with unicorns and became obsessed with piglets. She wore piglet pyjamas and had a piglet quilt cover. Margo and Edith got annoyed and sent her to Hoth. Meanwhile on Hoth, the two doctors, Abi Harman and Esther Lowery, were desperately trying to calm Gollum, who was making the paragerbils paranoid and while he was at it, their owner too. Some more people were being placed in the psychiatrist hospital, they were: Agnes, Denethor, Jeff Tracy, Annette Adamson and Mother Goose. Jeff had gone mad because Alex the Lion kept saying his line for him, over-reacting I think, his worried sons had brought him to the hospital and were waiting, terrified, for Dr Esther's verdict. Dr Esther came in solemnly "I am sorry to inform you, your father has a mental illness called...(dramatic pause)... Over-reaction!) Dun, Dun, DDUUNN! His sons gasped in horror. At that moment, the Hood came in. DUN DUN DUN, DUN DUN DUN, DUN DUN DUN! "Hang on, it's the Hood not Darth Vader." Said Scott. "Whatever." I said. "I can say whatever I want, because I am the narrator. I say that the Hood is Darth Vader which means he is." Alan looked rather confused by this rather interesting development of the narrator stepping into the story.

At that exact point in time, Luke Skywalker was minding his own business (As you can tell we like making people mind their own business.) when Edmund, decided to challenge him to a duel. (Swords not lightsabers) But Lukey boy, not knowing what a sword was, said, "Where's the on switch?" "Uh hello? It's a sword." Edmund said, in the tone of voice implying, that Luke was thick. "Urrrrm" Luke said, completely confused. Then, the really cheeky Edmund said, "So you're being a wimp in refusing?" "No! I'm bravely refusing." "So you're _bravely_, refusing to fight a swordsman half your age. (Btw, I just got cookie crumbs in the computer, due to someone pouring the cookies on the cooling rack, onto my lap. (Btw, it's the Uncrazy friend here.)) "I'm not refusing!" The terrified Jedi said, taken aback at the very comment the 12 year old made. What will happen to them? Ohhh a cliffy, Evil aint I! Mwah ha ha! Evil laughs and threats for world domination, A psychiatrist.

Now, back to Hoth, all Jeff's sons watched the Hood in horror. The Hood looked over at them. "Tracys, I will put you to death by drowning in a giant tin of baked beans." They looked at him in bemusement. "Oh no you don't." Elrond stood in the doorway. "I will defeat you by use of my spaghetti guns." The Hood looked at Elrond and Elrond looked at the Hood. "And we're ELROND AND THE HOOD IN THEIR FROGGY PYJAMAS!" Elrond and the Hood began dancing with each other. All the froggy jamies people leapt into the room led by Dino the Scouse talking dinosaur. They sang this.

_You know what I mean, yeah_

_You know what I mean, yeah_

_You know what I mean, yeah_

_Et cetera, et cetera_

_Yeah, it's kinda kinda weird if you know what I mean._

They were soon placed in bed in the psychiatrist hospital on Hoth. Jeff, who as I told you earlier has the mental prob, OVER-REACTION!, had just come out and was annoyed at being placed in a psychiatrist hospital for over-reacting and was... (dramatic pause)... OVER-REACTING. (Narrator bows) "Thank you, thank you."

Now, Frodo, who had just got home from his annual trip to mount doom, decided to go to another galaxy for tea, to see his good friend Ffion Norman, and her family. Named, Josh, James, Becky, Sam, Rachel, Susie and Gaz. They were all slightly cuckoo in the head, (Alex the lion suddenly said, from the other galaxy, shouting from light-years away, "THAT WAS MY LINE!") Then, Becky decided she would go to the far far away Galaxy about last Friday to meet Sam, and Fatty Bolger, who were her personal friends, and also, Alice, Cadi, the paragerbils, (the Ones in the psychiatric hospital,) Abi and Esther (The _Doctors_ in the Psychiatric hospital.) When suddenly, before she was leaving the quiet land of Holywell, which is well known for having a lot of Mafia people, the TARDIS materialized!

The Doctor came out and looked around. "Hang on, this isn't Racksaforikafalartorix." "No, this is Holywell. " said Josh. "Oh." The Doctor looked over at him. "FANTASTIC! No that's not right I don't say that anymore. BRILLIANT! Now that's more like it." All the Normans were watching in bemusement. At that moment Frodo came up.

Then, the TARDIS materialized in Middle earth, a few minutes before, and the doctor came out, fingering his bow tie, and said, "No Amy, this is definitely not the fifth moon of Moonacalista. I think I can see a house in the ground.

Amy gave him a look. "Then let's go and check it out." At that moment, Elrond and his froggy jamies gang, who had just escaped from Hoth, came over. "Who are you, sir, answer me or I will shoot you with a meatball gun." Said Elrond. The doctor, as can be expected, was rather surprised to have a meatball gun pointing in his face.

Dr Abi stepped into the reception, fingering her stethoscope, and faced the Sméagol's._ "_I'm afraid your son, has a terrible mind condition, called...(Dramatic pause)...Ringobsessionism. You may see the effects now. Step this way." What will happen to Gollum and his family? What will happen to the Normans? What will happen to Lukey Boy and Edmund the Cheeky? What will happen to the Doctor and Amy? What will happen if the Author stopped asking you these questions? Well let's find out!

TO BE CONTINUED!

NEXT TIME: "LET ME OUT!" cried Gollum "We needs the ring. The preciousssss." DENOTHOR'S ENGLISH CLASS, GANDALF'S SCIENCE CLASS, SARUMAN'S SCULPTING CLASS AND MORE!

**By the way, this story is no longer a one-shot. It is a multi-shot. My friend is mad.**

**Sorry. Bye**


End file.
